Deja Vu
by PlotBunniesIncorporated
Summary: People say history repeats itself, others say that the apple never falls far from the tree. Kel and Roald find out the hard way. KR, R&R!
1. Prolouge

Whoo! Whoo! New story!! All other stories are being put on HIATUS! Because this one needs some devotion!!

**Disclaimer**: I own the plot, somewhat, no I don't own the characters that you know I don't own. You all make me cry.

_**Summary:** People say history repeats itself, others say that the apple never falls far from the tree. Kel and Roald find out the hard way. KR, R&R!!_

* * *

In a northern fief, in a castle, in a room, in a bed, lay a husband and wife. Both slept contently in each other's arms as their dreams wandered from their children to their jobs as ambassadors for their country, Tortall.

It didn't matter what they were dreaming of, but their dreams were cut short by a white mist fogging their minds.

_As the mist cleared, their stood a woman. She was extremely tall with raven black hair, pale skin, and glowing green eyes._

"_Ilane, Piers," she spoke; her voice was like thick honey, sweet, deep and wonderful. The aforementioned couple hit the floor as they bowed low to the Goddess. "Please stand, for I have a plea for you." Ilane and Piers slowly stood on shaky knees._

"_I have called you to this realm to ask of you a favor. I have a soul here that must be born. She is special, not only to your world, but to me. She is my daughter, but I cannot give birth to her body. I am asking you to please give birth to her. She shall be like my chosen one, Alanna; she shall be a hero and do many great things, but only with your help._

_She becomes restless each day, and I can sense that soon her powers shall grow if she is not in your realm."_

_Ilane looked at her husband; her light brown eyes searching his hazel ones for something. She found what she was looking for and turned back to the great deity before them. She lifted her head high and her hair, which had gone white in her twenties, tumbled down her back._

"_We would be honored…" She said, her voice was filled to the brim with determination._

_The Goddess looked at her, "But I sense you wish to ask something."_

"_Why us? Why not a couple with more power, why not a couple with the Gift?" Piers said for the first time._

"_I have chosen you two because of who you are. Both of you are kind people who are willing to face any challenge if it benefits people you care for, even though you may not know them. That in itself is more powerful than any gift." _

_Piers nodded and Ilane looked at him._

"_Our last daughter, Oranie, we were hoping would be our last. But we are happy to have another."_

_The Goddess smiled at Ilane, "I've always like you, I like how you are willing to change your future for your land for the better in a moment, not caring of what may happen to you. My brothers and sisters alike have had great favor in the both of you," she directed the last part at the both of them._

"_In nine months time, you shall have a daughter. I know that even though you know that she is my daughter, I know that you would care for her as your own."_

"_She is your daughter in soul and spirit, but she will be ours in soul, spirit, and body." Ilane said, albeit a bit nervously. It wouldn't do to have a great body of power angry with you._

_But the Goddess smiled, "That's what I was hoping you'd say. I thank you, all of the gods thank you."_

_The couple knew not how to respond to such a being, so they bowed low to her in a sign of loyalty._

"_Now, you must go, for dawn is approaching upon your lands. But before you do," she stopped as an orb of green and gold appeared in her hands. The Goddess walked up to them, her crimson dress trailing behind her. "This is our daughter, care for her, love her, and support her." She showed them the soul of their daughter before it entered Ilane's body._

"_She does have the gift, but it will not show until she is fourteen. It will grow each day inside of her."_

And with that, the couple shot up in bed. They turned wide eyes to each other, then they drifted down to Ilane's stomach, where her hand lay.

They looked back at each other before she shot out of bed, into the privy, and threw up.


	2. Squire

**Disclaimer**: I own the plot, somewhat, no I don't own the characters that you know I don't own. You all make me cry.

_**Summary:** People say history repeats itself, others say that the apple never falls far from the tree. Kel and Roald find out the hard way. KR, R&R!!_

Kel sighed as she flopped onto her bed, stomach first, before rolling over on to her back. The thirteen year old sighed once more as she looked up into the face of her mutt, Jump.

"I'm squire now, and no one wants to be my knight master. Jump, is it because I'm The Girl, because if it is, I'm going to seriously thrash them." She reached out a tanned hand to rub the dog's head.

Kel, or Keladry of Mindelan, got up and walked over to her desk where she pulled out of the drawer, two bowls, a pouch, and a few strips of dried meat. She tossed a strip to jump before setting the bowls on the desk and pouring some seed from the pouch. She opened her windows and allowed the sparrows outside to feast in her room.

She plopped back on her bed and her mind receded into thought.

And that was how Roald found her.

She stared into space with her unusual hazel eyes that were framed in obnoxiously long lashes. Her delicate nose twitched slightly as a sparrow flew passed it to perch on her shoulder. She had full, red lips that sat above a stubborn chin. She had freckles that sprinkled across her high cheeks and nose.

The sparrow, Queen, let out a shrill note that made Kel jump. She looked around the room before noticing Roald there. She smiled before quirking an arched eyebrow in a silent question.

Roald looked at her with his electric blue eyes, his raven black hair obscuring his vision a bit as he turned his head toward the door.

"It was open." He said shortly. Kel nodded before getting up and pulling out a seat.

"You can sit if you want," she said as she got two cups and a flask of cider.

Roald sat, used to the fact that even though he was the crowned prince, Kel wouldn't bow to him in private. They were good friends, despite the age difference. She was thirteen while he was already eighteen and a knight.

Kel came back and gave him a cup with the golden liquid inside, shimmering in the sunlight. He took a sip before setting it on his desk. He watched as Kel sat on her bed and downed her cup.

"Do you need help with anything, Roald?" She asked as she took in his quiet mood, which was every mood seeing as he was so darn shy.

"I was wondering," He said after a moment of silence. "Have you gotten any offers for a knight master?"

"Nope," she said immediately. Now where is he going with this? She thought to herself.

"Oh, because I was wondering that if you didn't, maybe you might want be," he paused, gathering his wits. "I was wondering if maybe you might want to be my squire."

Kel, for a rare moment, was in complete shock. Not only had someone **finally** shown interest in her as possible squire, not only was it a friend of hers, it was the **crowned prince**!

"O-of course! I would love to be your squire! You're the first person to ask that!"

Roald smiled happily as he silently congratulated himself.

"Now, you have to change rooms, get armor, a new horse." He said as he listed the things that she would need as a squire.

"And all that jazz." She cut in.

"What's jazz?"

"It's just a saying in the Yamani Isles, it's what you say when you're talking about something that can be sorted out in the future."

Roald got the message and nodded. "But you do have to change rooms, to one that is connected to mine." He said.

"Yes, but thank you so much!" In another rare, and extremely girly moment for Kel, she got up and hugged her new knight master. Roald hugged her back after getting over his shock. When they broke apart, he got up. His figure loomed over Kel's five foot night inch height, with his own six foot nine inch height.

"I'm going to the clerks to get your new room ready, I'll see you at dinner then?"

"Sure."

"But between you and me," Roald whispered as he bent down, "let's keep this a secret for I want to see their faces when you're in my colors."

Kel laughed, slightly a bit on the evil side.

"Hopefully a few of them faint."

Roald laughed at this. They said their goodbyes before he left to the find the clerks.

Kel sat on her bed, grinning like a mad woman. _This must be my early birthday gift,_ she thought. _But it's a month too soon._

That night, dinner went by as normal. Neal making a big commotion involving the latest court beauty, Merric telling him to shut the bloody hell up, Owen laughing his butt off, and Faleron, Prosper, and Seaver not far off. Kel sat their trying to control her mask from falling off as her shoulders shook.

Roald was eating a private dinner with his parents, the King and Queen, and Cleon was off with his knight master, Inness, who was actually Kel's older brother.

"So Kel, did you get any offers yet?" Neal asked her after the table quieted down.

"I got one today." She answered vaguely.

"WHO?"

"I'm not saying, you'll find out soon enough." She said before taking her tray and carrying it away to the cooks.

* * *

"So have you thought about taking a squire, Roald?" The King of Tortall, Jonathon of Conté, said after he took a sip of wine. Him and his family were in the private dining room that night.

"Yes," he answered mysteriously, looking down into his glass of wine, watching the red drink reflect the orange of the flame from the candles in the chandelier above.

"And who is he?" Asked his mother, Thayet.

"No," Roald said simply as he looked up, "Not 'he'."

His parents looked toward each other.

"You don't mean…" Jon trailed off. His blue eyes were wide with something akin to fear. _Oh no, no, no! Don't tell me he didn't do it! Oh Mithros!_ He thought frantically. His thoughts were confirmed as Roald slowly nodded. His eyes were trained on any and everything that didn't look like his parents.

"Roald, do you know what might happen?" Thayet asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I did the same thing you did when I before I became King, Roald."

Roald was utterly confused. He knew that his father had taken on Alanna the Lioness as his squire. He also knew that Alanna went on to save his father and Tortall. He knew the rumors around the both of them too, that his father and Alanna were involved sexually, but that was bologna, right?

Jon took in his son's expression and sighed.

Thayet knew what was coming up and left the room quietly.

Jon told his heir to meet him in his chambers then.

* * *

Once there, Roald sat down on a soft leather covered chair in front of his father in his study.

"You know the rumors, about what Alanna and I did when she was squire," he paused, searching for a confirmation. Roald nodded and he continued. "They're true."

Roald's head shot up as he looked at his father.

"I did sleep with Alanna when she was my squire, now what would people say when they find out that you took on Keladry as a squire?"

Roald thought about this a bit, "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree?"

Jon let out a bark of laughter. But after gaining control, he turned serious. "Nice try, but I'm serious."

"Father, Kel and I are friends, we wouldn't do something like that at all."

"That's what I said."

"And this is what I'm saying. And what's the worst that could happen?"

"You could discover that underneath all of those baggy clothes and scars that she's an actual woman, and then when you figure that out you get swept up in a dangerous mission chosen for your squire from the Gods above, and along the way you start having sex with her, and when it's all done you ask her to marry you, she rejects it and then you both find someone else, get married and have kids together. But in my case, I had an extremely shy yet stubborn son who's determined to follow in his father's footsteps." Jon replied without missing a beat, and in miraculously, one breath.

Roald looked at him without really looking at him. Shock written on his face.

"I wasn't expecting your life story. No offense, sire." He added hurriedly.

Jon looked at his son sharply, "That's not the point. I don't want history to repeat itself, and I don't you or Keladry's reputation to be stained. What would happen if this were to happen, and then you went your separate ways romantically? Most people, conservative and progressive, call Alanna a whore because of what we did."

"I'll face anything that comes my way, so will Kel, you've seen how she handles the courts calling her a whore. She just brushes it off."

"Very well, but don't say that you haven't been warned."

"Thanks Father, I'll take your warning to heart." Roald said as he got up. He bade his father goodnight and left to his find his squire.

* * *

"Kel!" Roald whispered.

The door to Kel's room creaked open a bit, just to allow a small streak of light to shine into the hall.

"Password." Came Kel's voice.

"I don't know the password!" Roald whispered, "It's me, Roald." As hazel eyes peeked through and took him in.

"You could be Neal trying to figure out who my knight master is. I know that Neal's been practicing how to change his appearance, so you're not coming in without the password." She whispered back.

"Um, can you give me a hint?"

"It's a food from the Yamani Isles. As a matter of fact it's my favorite."

Roald became silent as he thought about Kel's favorite food.

_"What's your favorite food, Neal?" Asked Merric as they were on a trip into Corus._

_"I love lamb, in a delicate and light sauce that makes the flavor pop!" Neal said while smacking his lips._

_"What's you favorite food Roald?" Neal asked._

_"I don't know, veal I guess. I like it when it's baked covered I bread crumbs with tomato sauce and white cheese on it. What's yours Kel?"_

_"I love onigiri."_

_"What's that?" Roald asked as he quickly turned his horse away from Kel's horse as Peachblossom tried to bite him._

_"It's a food from the Yamani Isles. It's just a ball of steamed rice and on the underside is a piece of seaweed. It's simple, but delicious."_

"Onigiri?" Roald asked.

The door opened all the way and there stood Kel, clad in black breeches and a blue tunic.

"How'd you know?" She asked.

"I have an excellent memory." He said as he sat on her bed. "I got your rooms, we could move you in tomorrow."

"Okay."

"We could tell them tomorrow too."

Kel grinned, "Good, I was hoping, Neal kept probing. I was about to challenge him to a joust."

Roald shuddered. Kel was the best squire at jousting, she could even beat most knights, just not Raoul or Wyldon.

Kel laughed at his reaction. The bell rand loudly in the palace, it was the tenth bell after noon.

"I hadn't realized that it was this late, I'll go now." Roald said getting up. "Goodnight Squire." HE mock bowed in the doorway.

"Goodnight, sir." Kel bowed back. Roald closed the door and left. Kel cleaned up her room a bit and changed and got into bed. Her animals surrounded her and together they went to sleep.

* * *


	3. Pelize and Power

**Disclaimer**: I own the plot, somewhat, no I don't own the characters that you know I don't own. You all make me cry.

**_Summary:_**_ People say history repeats itself, others say that the apple never falls far from the tree. Kel and Roald find out the hard way. KR, R&R!!_

* * *

There was a ball that day, forget about it being on such short notice. The King and Queen said it was to celebrate the new squires, right. It was to celebrate the fact that Roald took a squire. Ah, yes. The pages were to serve tonight. The squires were to be clad in their master's colors and sit next to them.

Kel looked at the clothes that lay on her bed. Roald had delivered them personally with an uncharacteristic grin on his face and left with a wink.

Kel bit on her lip. She was going to be his squire alright. And as she served under him, she would let this anger fester in her. When she would be knighted, she would hurt him, hell, she would make him eunuch! He better get some girl pregnant now!

On her bed was not the traditional tunic, blouse and breeches. No, that would actually make Kel pleased. On her bed was a dress, and though Kel admitted that it was a nice dress- no a beautiful dress, it was **not** what she wanted.

It was a gown that dusted the floor. It was a pale blue that hung off her shoulder. Its sleeves were made of a sheer see-through fabric that glittered in the light and ended at here elbows. The bodice had a built in corset with silver ribbons. Its skirt flared slightly and the bottom of it had and silver sheer going around it. It even came with two small light blue slippers.

_Oh yes, that prince is dead_. Kel thought as she quickly undressed. She, in only here loincloth and breast band, put the slippers on the floor before trying to put the dress on. Her door opened suddenly and Kel, being blinded by the yards and yards of blue fabric, screamed before she felt small hands on her back.

"Kel, it's me Lalasa!" Kel's former maid said as she untied the back of dress and pulled it down.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't know you were coming."

"Yes well, I needed to make sure that you fit the dress I made."

"You made it? It's beautiful!" Kel said as she was forced to bend over her bed as Lalasa tightened her corset.

"Oh…Gods…can't…breath!" Kel gasped as the strings were tightened.

"Hush, you've gotten skinnier so it could be worse."

Kel then went toward her dresser for her brush, but Lalasa had other ideas. She sat Kel at the vanity that was placed there and styled her hair. She had grew her hair out until it reached the middle of her back, but she always pinned it up tightly in a way so that it looked like it was cut up to her ears.

It was style as a bun, but through the middle of bun, came a ponytail. Her sandy brown hair had blonde streaks in it from being out in the sun too much and was silky.

"There, now the Prince should be coming soon, like in a few seconds."

There was a knock at the door.

"I thought of five seconds, not two, but okay." Lalasa got up and opened the door to see Roald there. He stepped in and looked at Kel.

"If you're to be my squire, you must look like royalty." He said after taking in the angry look in her eyes.

"Though, I didn't know you had long hair."

"I like it, thank you very much."

Just then, Kel's stomach made a very loud sound and the room fell into silence. Kel blushed and brushed her bangs further to the side. Then all three occupants burst out in laughter.

"Come, Lady Squire, your stomach has made up our minds." He held out his arms and Kel looped her arm around it.

"Thank you for the dress again Lalasa!"

"Don't worry, now hurry!"

"Bye!"

The knight and squire walked down the winding halls to the ballroom.

The herald saw them, and his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

The doors opened and he announced them.

"Presenting, Prince Roald of Conté and his squire, Lady," Kel shuddered at the title, "Keladry of Mindelan!" The room quieted down immediately as they looked up. The two both walked down the large, marble staircase and onto the floor. They walked up to the monarchs and bowed before turning to their own affairs.

The ballroom exploded with sound. Kel could only pick up snippets of what was being said.

"…I bet she slept with him…"

"…It's happening all over again…"

"…I think she's pregnant… that's why he chose her… he won't be sent onto the front lines…she will be.."

Kel tuned them out after that one and she followed Roald to their friends. When they got there, Neal and Owen were on the floor, yup, they fainted.

The rest of their friends looked at them and Kel laughed at their faces. Roald joined in too.

"Ha! I told you that at least Neal would faint!"

"Well, I said that Owen would too but you didn't think so. Three coppers, pay up!" Roald held his hand out and Kel reached into her chest and pulled out a tiny black pouch and gave the whole thing to him. In it was the exact amount of money that she'd bet on.

Both, Neal and Owen, were conscious.

"I-you- WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT YOU WERE ROALD'S SQUIRE!" Neal said waving his arms in between Kel, Roald, and the rest of their group.

"It was supposed to be a surprise." Roald said, still laughing.

"Well you surprised us right into Jolly-ness!" Owen piped up, his gray eyes bright as his brown curls bounced everywhere.

"That's a new one." Merric grumbled, but smiled anyway.

The ball went by without much disturbance, other than the conservatives gossiping about how Kel was sleeping with Roald. But as usual, she _and_ Roald ignored them.

* * *

After the ball, they both went into their new rooms.

"Kel," Roald said while bowing.

"Roald," Kel said while curtsying.

"Goodnight!" They chorused and slipped into their room.

They both changed before jumping, or in Roald's case falling like a tree, into bed.

* * *

_Their vision was covered in white as they seemingly floated through clouds._

_Roald looked around and saw Kel, Kel looked at him before landing gracefully on her, surprisingly, dainty feet. Roald landed beside her._

"_Where are we?" He asked to no one in particular._

"_You are in the realm of the Gods, Prince Roald." Said a woman's voice. A gold blur appeared in front of them, then out of it appeared the Goddess herself. Kel fell to floor, before looking up into Roald's shocked and scared face. She got up and jerked him down before falling back to the floor. The Goddess laughed at the short scene._

_**Yes, he will do nicely.**__ The Goddess thought._

"_Please stand." The two teens stood together as one. "I have a task for you. When you awake, you will be taken to the king. There, Roald, you will be given a task. And Keladry, as his squire, you too shall go. On this task, new powers will be uncovered and a great evil shall try to thwart you. This war that is brewing is just a mere cover up. The king in Scanra is far more powerful than you think."_

_Kel and Roald looked at each other in alarm._

"_But, only you two can save not only Tortall, but your whole world. The king there is planning on using his entire army as a mere decoy. Once Tortall is gone, he'll be able to easily take over every other country. Countries look to Tortall for military support. If Tortall dies out, the world belongs to Scanra."_

"_Which countries depend on Tortall the most?" Roald asked quietly._

"_The Yamani Isles, Carthak, the Copper Isles, Tyra, Tusaine, and Galla. Sarrain and Marren are too far away to be in immediate danger. If you fail, they too shall fall."_

"_But, why us? Why not a pair with more power, why not a pair with the Gift? I mean Roald has the gift but I do not."_

"_Keladry, when I brought your parents here, your father said the same thing when I asked them to give birth to you."_

"_What?" Kel gasped._

"_I have chosen you two because you, Roald, are someone with great influence. Many people who you will both meet will not believe a regular knight and squire, but they will have to listen to you if you give them you're word as Prince._

_And you, Keladry, are my daughter. I called your parents here almost fourteen years exactly to ask them to provide a way to put you on earth. They took your soul and gave you a body, for which I was not able to. They let you live a normal life until now, for I had them swear to secrecy. I am your true mother, just as Ilane is your true mother."_

"_In body, soul, and spirit she is. But in spirit and soul you are my mother." Kel looked up at her, it wasn't a question, it was a statement._

"_Your mother said that too." The Goddess said with a lopsided grin._

_Roald began laughing but stopped in the middle of gasping, which led to him choking. He quickly recovered and blushed brightly._

"_Um, sorry." He grumbled._

"_It is fine, I find you very amusing. But now, you will be sent to the south of here, and work your way back up north. The people you will meet are not always what you expect. I know not of what happens after you reach your first destination, but some will be unusual. You __**must**__ listen to everything they say."_

_Kel and Roald bowed low once again._

* * *

When they awoke, they were in chapel in the palace at the base of the large gold symbol of Mithros and the Goddess. They got up and stretched, then looked at each other.

Roald was only clad in a pair of baggy pants that were blue. Kel was wearing a bright green nightgown. So, it wasn't really a nightgown, but an extremely large shirt. It actually belonged to her favorite brother, Anders, but she stole it when she saw it how bright the green was. It hung of one shoulder, exposing her collar bone. It stopped in the middle of her thigh. Kel followed her knight master's gaze toward her own body before looking down, blushing brightly she wiggled her toes.

"Let's imagine that we didn't see other like this." Roald said, his gaze looking everywhere but at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kel sniffed as she stuck her head high in the air and shook it. Her hair was loose and lo and behold, it was a wild mass of brown and blonde.

The two snuck out into the hall and saw that dawn hadn't come yet. They padded their way to their rooms and freshened up. Afterward, they walked into the practice court, just as false dawn came. Kel tied her hair to make it look short and grabbed her glaive, while Roald practiced with his sword on a wooden dummy.

She did a simple yet graceful dance with her glaive to warm up her muscles. Before long, she was moving so fast that the glaive was causing the air around it to whistle.

Roald stopped to watch and listen. The whistling the weapon produced was eerie, like a sound told of what was to come. It set the prince on edge, it made the black hairs on his neck stand up.

Kel stopped, but the whistling persisted. The wind blew, and as it passed through the branches of the trees, it whistled.

Kel came to stand near him. They looked around warily. The nearby rose bush rustled wildly. They quickly got into a defensive stance. A light growl was emitted from it, and a small ball of brown fur tumbled forth from it. It unfurled itself to unveil a small wolf cub. Except it had shockingly bright gold eyes. It ran toward Roald and jump right onto his chest before landing on his shoulder where it licked his ear.

"Stop! That tickles!" Roald said while squirming and shaking his head side to side.

But the wolf did not stop there. It stood on its hind legs and balanced itself on Roald's head. It licked his hair down and tooth-combed the knots that formed there when the wind blew.

_Oh hush you! You can't go around being a Prince with messed up hair!_

Roald and Kel looked at each other.

_Yes, I can speak. The Goddess sent me here to help._

"What is your name?"

_I don't have a name actually. Back in the Divine Realms, they call me 'That Darn Wolf!'._

"You seem awfully jovial." Roald commented offhandedly.

"Ah ha! You can be Jovial! We'll call you Jovi for short." Kel said as she gently plucked the small wolf off of her knight master's head.

And so Kel, Roald, and their new friend, Jovi, walked into the palace to begin their new day.

* * *

"P-prince Roald and Squire K-keladry, their Majesties wish to see you." Said a nervous first year page. Roald nodded before flipping a coin to him.

The three walked into the royal wing towards the most powerful couple in the country.

Jovi was nestled in Kel's arms and she absentmindedly pet her. Jovi's eyes were closed as she lightly growled in pleasure.

"Is she _purring_!? What wolf _purrs_!?" Roald said as they walked. Jovi opened her golden eyes and looked at him.

_It's not a purr! It is a content and or pleasurable growl!_ She said in an arrogant voice.

"It's a purr." Roald said flatly as he narrowed his sapphire orbs at the defiant pup.

"Roald, stop arguing with Jovi, it looks like you've gone crazy. And you Jovi, stop being arrogant, it could be your downfall." Kel said as they arrived at the doors to Jon's study.

She shifted Jovi onto her shoulder and knocked on the door. It was opened by Thayet and they walked in.

"Keladry, what's that on your shoulder?" Thayet asked, as all she saw was the ball of brown fluff that was Jovi's butt.

"This is Jovial, we found her at the practice courts this morning."

"More like Devil."

Kel stomped on Roald's foot from under the table, Roald jumped slightly before stomping back on her foot. They continued to stomp on each other's feet, each time becoming more pronounced. Until they were trying to shove each other out of their chairs with fake smiles plastered on their faces.

Jon frowned and looked under the table as it begun to shake.

"Will you two please stop playing Footsie?"

"Footsie isn't painful." Kel mumbled but they stopped nevertheless.

Roald growled under his breath.

Jovi shot up and to Jon and Thayet it sounded like she was snarling at him.

But to Kel and Roald, she was screaming.

_Kel! Hit him!_ Jovi screamed. _He told me to fuck myself! FUCK MYSELF! _She added for extra emphasis.

"Roald! Say sorry!"

Jon looked at them oddly.

"No, I didn't know what I said, err, growled."

"Still, you hurt her feelings." Thayet made a questioning sound at the back of her throat.

"She talks to us." Kel said in answer.

"You were saying Father?"

"I have a mission for the both of you." The mood in the room became serious once again. "There's a tribe of wanderers in the south by the Carthaki border. All they need is a knight to come and assist them for a short while for some reason or whether. I'm sending you two. Is that okay?"

"Perfectly," Roald said, hopefully he didn't sound too cheery. This was what the Goddess was talking about in their vision.

"I need you to set out now, your horses are already saddled with any supplies you might need along with money."

They got up and bade them goodbyes before leaving to the stables. Without saying goodbye to their friends they rode southward.

* * *

"Lady Alanna! I-I can't accept your offer, Kel's always wanted to be your squire though."

"Yes, but she's Prince Roald's squire." Purple eyes turned to connect with green.

"It doesn't matter, I'll still feel guilty."

"Do you want to talk to her?"

"Yes, I'll go now." Neal bowed and went to Kel's rooms in the squires' wing. He knocked on the door, and a maid came to it.

"Are you looking for Lady Squire Keladry?" She asked meekly.

"Yes, do you know where she could be?"

"Her and her knight master, Prince Roald, were sent on a mission by the King. They had to leave immediately after they got it. They had no time to say goodbye to their friends."

"Thank you," He gave her a coin for payment before walking back to where the Lioness was.

"Well, what did she say?" Alanna said as he walked into the room.

"She's not here. She and Roald left on a mission. They couldn't say goodbye to anyone."

"So, is that a yes?"

"Yes."

* * *

They had been riding for days. They had been eating cold for _days_. They hadn't had a proper bath in _days_. And Jovi was biting with flees, for _**days**_. And it was driving all three crazy!

"Where the bloody Hell are they? They can't be serious being settled this far away from civilization?!" Kel grumbled as she took a twig out her hair.

"Kel, look!" Roald said as he turned back around from his position on a tree. Kel got up and looked.

"I guess you found them." She said as she took in the camp consisting of about twenty or so gleaming white tents. The quickly mounted and rode into the camp. As soon as they arrived there, an old man greeted them.

He had a long white beard, and a bald head with liver spots. His skin was a copper brown, and wrinkled. His eyes were different sizes. His right eye looked to be closed, but one could see a gray iris in it. His left eye was regular sized and was a light grayish brown.

He was dressed in orange and green robes and walked with an old, but finely made, cane.

"Ah," He said as he hobbled over to them, "You must be Sir Roald, and this must be your squire, Keladry. Yula told me about you." His voice cracked and only added to his crazy air.

"Yula?" Roald questioned.

"She is my shaman. The Gods talk to her when they need to. Now come my dearies, the Goddess has told Yula of many things I must teach you." They followed him toward the largest tent, right in the center of camp. They entered it and sat down on the plush gold pillows warily.

"Pardon me, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Pelize, the leader of these people, the Uproiks. We are a small and mostly unknown group from Carthak."

He served them tea and sat down with ease onto the pillows.

He looked at each of the young people in front of him.

"I was called to bring each of you to your true power. You Roald, have your gift, but you know not how far it goes. And you, Keladry, have to discover your powers completely. The Goddess has told me that once you turn fourteen, your powers will rise and come out.

I shall train you both. There are many things I wish to do. Now go! Rest and bathe! Wait, scratch that, bathe then rest. And give that pup a bath too."

* * *

Two weeks later, many training days later too, it was Kel's fourteenth birthday.

She couldn't go to sleep, it wasn't actually her birthday- _birthday_, seeing as how it was fifteen minutes to midnight. Roald and Pelize were in the tent with her playing a game of chess while Jovi lay asleep Kel's palate.

After another round of chess, the midnight bell rang.

A sharp pain rocked through Kel's body and the air felt heavy with magic. Roald rushed to her side and held her up as she doubled over, groaning from the pain.

More and more waves of pain ripped through her, hot tears rolled down her cheeks before she could stop them.

"Roald, it...hurts!" She moaned then gasped out.

"It's going to be fine." He assured her.

The candles in the room blew out. Two dots of gold appeared in the room as Jovi woke up. Her body began to glow gold as she trotted up to Kel.

_Kel, don't you worry. Everything is going to be over soon. Roald,_ she looked at him, _I need you to focus your power to the center of your being; there it will calm you and Kel's own power will copy that, seeing as how you're in contact with her._

Roald concentrated as he centered his powers, just a Pelize had taught him. He began to glow blue and Kel became docile. She started to glow a bright green mixed with gold streaks. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she blacked out.

The whole room became lit as her powers poured from her and entered Roald.

His power didn't fight Kel's power, but followed it as it reached into him and then followed it out. More and more power came from within him, more than he thought he had. When he reached what he thought was the end of his power, a huge surge rushed forth from him. He cried out at the sudden jolt. His blue eyes turned into a bright glowing blue that seeped into the white of his eyes. The room began to glow blue with his power and the green and gold of Kel's power met his with an equal force. Her eyes were the same as Roald's, only green.

Their bodies were glowing like stars, and then it became pitch black. There eyes returned to normal and then they rolled to the back of their heads and collapsed.

Pelize had left as soon as Kel began to change. He returned and put blankets on the young knight and squire.

* * *

It was exactly one week since the transformation and Roald decided that being powerful sucked. Some mornings, his power was completely under control and other mornings it was like it was in complete anarchy. His power would cause his hair to frazzle and put him in horrid moods. Kel wasn't much better. 

Sure, he upheld his duty as knight master, he gave her lessons and trained her, but when it came to power, they looked toward Pelize.

Today, they were learning something that no one could master. They were to learn how to channel their powers through their weapons.

"The problem is that many Gifted people look at a weapon as a mere tool. To master this technique, your weapon must be seen as an extension of your body. If you have a sword, think of it as part of your arm, if you have a bow and arrow, think of the arrow as your hand, reaching for the enemy." He held out his hand. "So now, you will study your arrows. Take in every gouge, every feather, the shape and identity of the arrow head. Begin."

Roald and Kel each picked up an arrow and spent ten minutes looking and memorizing every detail about it. They had learned early on, well actually Kel observed and Roald learned early on, that what Pelize said, you did. If you cut corners on his instructions, you could lose control of your powers and kill someone, or in Roald's case- get thrown into a cluster of trees and thistles.

"Now," came his cracked and old voice, which sounded like a frog had lodged itself deep within it. "Notch your arrow." They did as ordered. They each stood about five feet from each other for space in case something went wrong. "Aim at the target." They brought their bows up and aimed at the target twenty feet away. The brought the arrow back to their ears. "Now visualize what you saw in your arrow."

Their eyes closed and they saw every small thing about the arrow.

"Keep your eyes closed, now deep within you, center your power." They began to do just that.

"Now let a small amount of your power seep out, and try to let it flow into the arrow, like water flows over the rocks."

Their arrow heads began to glow blue and green.

"Open your eyes now." Their eyes opened and they saw Pelize put his hand down, the signal for them to put down their weapons. "You have done better than what I expected. Many would have lost control, you both were very focused. That is a blessing, but every blessing has a curse. While it is good that you can channel your powers like this, you should be able to do this while having your mind trained on what's surrounding you." They nodded.

_Now, we want you to continue this, all day._ Jovi said as she sat down on the ground. _Just channel your powers, do it until it becomes like a second nature, then try and let your mind become aware of what's happening around you. Keep practicing until you can do it without a second thought._

All day they did just that. They would memorize an arrow, notch it, aim it, then concentrate and put their powers in it. And as it became easier they forced their minds to focus on their environment.

Kel notched another arrow and as she channeled her power, she heard the squirrels run in the trees.

Roald aimed his arrow and felt the blades of grass move under the gentle breeze of the wind. As they channeled their powers, they had discovered that their senses became heightened naturally. They trained their powers to heighten their senses the first day, much to the pain of migraines when they enhanced their hearing and sight.

Pelize returned to tell them lunch was ready.

* * *

Throughout their month long stay, they had managed to avoid everyone else in the camp and only communicated with Pelize. He had told them that he intentionally secluded them, for it was better to train them with less distraction.

"It's easy to do this," Kel said as she chewed on the cold sandwich she ate. It was surprisingly hot for May, even though they were in the south, so they avoided almost all hot foods.

"Very, but I want to see the result of our power." Roald said as he took a small sip of the cold tea that he thought was disgusting. But it was all there was to drink.

"You will learn that after you finish that tea." Pelize said as he downed his tea.

"It's gross."

"And have you noticed that while you are training, you still have no control over most of powers, and that while drinking this tea you haven't felt 'like shit', as you so nicely put it one morning?"

"That-oh never mind," Roald said. He took one large gulp of it while holding his nose and swallowed it all.

* * *

When they got back to their targets, it was high noon and they were already drenched in sweat. Roald took off his tunic, leaving him in only breeches. Kel took the bottom of her tunic and twisted it before stuffing it into her breast band and letting it come out the bottom. She then took another band that she used to tie her hair up in and tied the back her tunic into a knot. It let her toned and tanned stomach show and cooled her off.

Neither blushed at the other's state of dress, as they were used to it.

"Do as you did before lunch," Pelize instructed. The notched, aim, then channeled. "This time, imagine the arrow as your hand."

Their eyes slipped close and they imagined another hand notched in the bow.

"FIRE!"

They loosed their arrows and opened their eyes.

Two streams of color, one blue and one green, zoomed by tree, plant, and animal before landing on the dead center of their targets.

Pelize's good eye widened in surprise and delight.

"That was perfect! It took me more than ten dozen tries but you each did it in one! Excellent work! Keep doing this! Practice makes perfect!" He said delightedly.

Kel looked toward Roald, "My power is prettier than yours."

Roald snorted, "Dream on, squire." After that they shot arrow after arrow until dinner.

* * *

Kel laid down on her palate that night. Jovi was curled up in a ball at her feet and five of her sparrows were perched along the table or pillows in there. She turned to face the other person in the tent, who was across it.

Kel sighed before turning to look at the white of the tent's ceiling.

_It's not that I love him, but he is attractive_. Kel thought as her mind wondered to her friend and knight master, Roald. _His eyes, his smile, his shyness yet his ability to be a leader. How gosh, it won't do to have a crush on your knight master_.

She took another look at his sleeping figure before following him into the realm of dreams.


	4. Jovi v Love

**Disclaimer**: I own the plot, somewhat, no I don't own the characters that you know I don't own. You all make me cry.

**_Summary:_**_ People say history repeats itself, others say that the apple never falls far from the tree. Kel and Roald find out the hard way. KR, R&R!!_

* * *

Kel sighed as she kicked a pebble into the small river in front of her. Pelize had given her and Roald the day off, and she was not a happy camper. She used the training as an excuse to push her growing feelings for her knight master aside.

Now that she had nothing to do, her thoughts were bombarded by eye blue eyes, black hair, shy nature, and carefree smiles.

_Oh Gods, not again!_ She groaned, she sat down on the bank and laid back. _Might as well think about him. Whenever I'm near him, I get butterflies in my stomach. It's something like what happened when I had my crush on Neal, but, it's stronger. It's odd, and I for one, do like being able to control anything. What is it about him that makes me, dare I say, swoon. By the Goddess, I'm acting like a court lady!_

Kel smacked herself in the head a few times._ Stupid, stupid, stupid me! It's so typical, noble girl goes to palace, noble girl sees Prince, noble girl gets to know Prince, noble girl fall in love with Prince, no- WHAT! Did I just think that!? I don't love Roald! He's my friend, and knight master, and prince and- and, oh I have no excuse. I'm in love with the crowned Prince of Tortall. Lady Luck is not on my side._

* * *

Roald walked through the woods. Roald snapped a few twigs in half. Roald was angry. Roald was confused.

Roald was in love.

_Ha! Like it'll work!_ He thought bitterly. _She's your freaking squire, your friend, comrade-_

_Love interest_. Cut in a traitorous part of his mind.

_And love interest_. He sighed.

**_Life isn't easy when you're Prince, eh?_** Roald's head shot up, narrowly missing a low hanging branch.

_Goddess?_

**_Yes, I say that you tell Keladry now. This mission will be difficult to say the least. Kel will need someone there to support her in all ways. Not just a mere knight master, she needs someone who will love her._**

_I suppose I could tell her._

**_'Suppose'? You better. Get it over with now, you might be surprised._**

And with that, Roald walked onto the bank of the river and saw Kel there. She was slapping her head before she became still.

"I didn't know that bugs were attracted to your head." He said as he sat down next to her.

"Bugs aren't the problem." She said as she sat up.

"And what, dear squire, is your problem?" Kel winced slightly at the term. But, she did say a word. When Roald was faced with silence, he turned toward her with concerned blue eyes. His eyes met swirls of green and gold, which were Kel's eyes. "Kel," he said quietly as he took in the sad and confused look in her eyes.

"My problem is," she mumble the last part out, so lowly that he could not hear it. He hooked a finger under her chin and made her look him in the eye.

"What's you problem?" HE asked huskily as he took in their close proximity.

"You," she said softly. He looked momentarily hurt, but let her continue. "I-I don't know why but ever since you took me on as your squire, I've had feelings for you. They started to get more aggressive and I don't know WHY!" She cried out as she finished.

"Maybe it's because you're in love with me."

"But I can't- you're the Prince, and me, I'm The Girl." Kel looked away. They were so close now, their noses were touching and Kel's chest was pressed against his.

"All the more reason for me to love you."

She looked back up at him. Her eyes were wide as she blinked slowly. Her eyelashes dusted across his cheeks.

"You love me?"

"Do you love _me_?"

"Yes."

Roald grinned, "You just answered your own question."

Kel wrinkled up her nose slightly. Roald close the distance in between them and his lips were on hers.

Flames rushed through her on fire at the sensation of kissing Roald. His lips were warm and soft, teasing yet always there. His arms encircled her small frame and drew, if possible, even closer. One hand went to the back of her head but the other stayed at the back of her head.

She felt something prodding her lips apart. She gasped slightly as she realized that it was Roald's tongue. When her mouth opened he slipped it in.

This was new to Kel. She didn't know how to respond, put Roald teased her tongue out and soon they were all out kissing.

Kel wrapped her arms around his neck. He laid back on the ground dragged Kel on top of him.

When they came up for air Kel said,

"We…can't…do…this!" She panted out.

"Why not?" He whispered loudly.

"You're my knight master! It's wrong!"

"Is love wrong?"

"No…"

"Okay then," And with that, he continued to kiss her but she did not protest. However, now something plagued Roald's mind.

…_You could discover that underneath all of those baggy clothes and scars that she's an actual woman, and then when you figure that out you get swept up in a dangerous mission chosen for your squire from the Gods above, and along the way you start having sex with her…_

_Well I don't give a damn_, he thought as he blocked all thoughts.

* * *

Jovial just wanted to take a walk. Jovial didn't want to see her two charges sucking each other's face off. So, what does Jovial do? Jovial attacks them!

"Son of a bitch!" Roald swore as Jovi jumped on him and proceded to rip his hair out. Kel jumped up and watched as Jovial ripped out the Prince's hair.

_You call me a son of bitch! _Jovi snarled as she viciously attacked him_, You are! You guys are on a mission, you two are training! Now is NOT the time to fall in fucking love and screw each other senseless!!_

Kel reached over to grab Jovi but she snarled and latched herself onto Kel's arm.

_And you! You're only fourteen! You just turned fourteen! What the fuck is your damn problem! He's already eighteen! _

"Oww! Jovial let go!" Kel screamed as she tried to shake the angry wolf of her bitten and bloody arm. Roald jumped up and grabbed Jovi's stomach and tried to pry her off Kel.

Jovi jumped from Kel and onto the ground.

"What is your problem, Jovi!?" Said Roald as he checked Kel's arm. Her sleeves were shredded and her arms were bleeding heavily, red blood splashed onto the ground, turning the brown of the dirt into a dark russet red. Roald took off his tunic and ripped it in half before tying each half around each arm.

He looked at Jovi, well, more like glared at her.

"Well?" He snapped, his blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

_This is no time for any canoodling and becoming smitten with each other. There's a war brewing and you're just- ack! You disgust me with that! I never want to see you guys kissing again!_

Kel looked up at Roald as he glared at Jovi. His hair gleamed an almost dark blue in the sunlight, his skin had become tanned from being out in the sun all day, every day. His already shockingly blue that used to glow blue, now cackled with what was like blue lightening from the power he held. He was angry now, his eyes swirled between a sky blue and deep navy blue.

"Then stop walking in on us!" He said back, he wasn't angry as much as he was before, but he was exasperated.

_Fine. Sorry though, I had the same problem up the Divine Realms, I'm not one for romance._

"We can tell," Kel said dryly. A small smile was on her face as she held out her arms. Jovi ran and jumped up into them.

_You're not angry?_

"I'm miffed, but I'll get over it."

_Are you angry, Roald?_ Jovi turned her big gold eyes on the man before her. He didn't say anything for a minute before sighing.

"I should tell my Father to make being so cute illegal."

Jovi yipped and jumped on him before putting his hair back in order.

Together, with Jovi back in Kel's arms, they walked back to camp for lunch.

**Review, review, and um... REVIEW!!**


End file.
